Editing Guidelines
You've decided to contribute to this Wiki. That's great! Here are some general rules and tips: General * See the Editing Quick Start Guide * If you need help with something, see the help pages. Some interesting articles include: ** Community guildeilnes - general Wiki guidelines ** Contributing - an extensive editing guide ** Spelling and grammar ** Assume good faith * This is an English version of the wiki, please only use English in articles * Pay attention to proper grammar, spelling and interpunction * Don't be vulgar * Don't write intentionally false information in articles (you'll make Applejack sad) * If you're uncertain of something, use the verify template * Everyone can edit this Wiki, even unregistered users. However some pages (like the main page) can be edited only by registered users Article editing and formatting Use default MediaWiki elements and site templates This includes headings, lists, tables, references, etc. Use this Wiki's templates when applicable. Avoid custom HTML. Don't use hard/absolute links Do: Page Name or text displayed on page Don't. Please just don't: text displayed on page For more info see Links. Interwiki links Often a link to other wiki needs to be added (e.g. to Fallout Equestria wiki or Fallout wiki). In this case you can simply paste an absolute link, e.g.: Yes Man However there's a better way, see . There are also pre-made templates for "see also" sections for a few Wikis. See Context links. Don't repeat the same link in a single article E.g. if you're writing a long article that mentions Alicorns a lot, provide a link only for first occurence of the word "Alicorn" and leave the rest without a link, unless it's really necessary. Don't write long articles in category pages Small descriptions are ok though. Russian version This Wiki has a Russian version. If some page has a Russian counterpart, link it. See for a guide how to do that. TL;DR: in source mode, add this at the end of article: ru: Don't use indents Don't: : some text Bullet lists When making bullet lists, make sure to include a space after asterisk. Do: * Item 1 ** Subitem 1.1 * Item 3 Don't: *Item 1 **Subitem 1.1 *Item 2 Naming Articles * If article name can have different meanings - e.g. "Robots" can be a page about enemy type or about a trial - add a clarification at the end, in brackets - e.g. "Robots (enemy)" or "Robots (trial)". Insert the OtherUses template at the beginning of such pages * Trials and skills titles should always have corresponding type in brackets - (trial) or (skill) * Use exact names that appear in the English version of the game (to avoid confusion). Mind the letter size! ** Don't correct the name if it's misspelled in the game and you think that was a intentional misspelling ** Use corrected name if you think it's just human error, and report the bug Files When uploading images try to give the image a meaningful name, as it will be easier to find the image later. You don't have to follow a specific naming convention (e.g. CamelCase) - just make sure the filename somehow describes the image. Examples of meaningful filenames * StableCoreRoomWithBigRobot.jpg * enemy_ghoul_standing.png * pipbuckMapWorld.png Examples of meaningless filenames * Screenshot-2018-05-16_08_31_12.png * 2020-01-12_16_42_26-FoE_Remains.png * screenshot.jpeg * capture-Remains-15_11_42_19-10-2019.jpg Media * When posting screenshots with player character, try to use stock Littlepip character if possible (tip: use the Magical orb in "Prancing pony" to change appearance mid-game) * When posting screenshots of rooms, try to cut out player character if possible: ** Take a screenshot ** Take another screenshot, with player character in different place on screen ** Combine screenshots (requires basic mspaint skills) * Don't downscale/upscale screenshots. If possible, play the game in "Zoom 100%" mode Categories See for full list of available categories. Don't be afraid to add a new category, but try to keep the naming convention the same as existing ones. If you don't know what categories to add, take a look at similar pages and their categories. Common categories Some common categories include: * Category:Bosses * Category:Characters * Category:Enemies * Category:Grind maps * Category:Items * Category:Maps * Category:Perks * Category:Quests * Category:Skills * Category:Trials Trials Trials usually have a trial category, category for a map where they appear and a category for their type (Puzzle/Killing zone/Quest). Some also have the Figurine category, indicating that the reward is one of the ministry mares figurines. System categories Some categories are added automatically and shouldn't be inserted manually. Those categories include: * Category:Article stubs * Category:Candidates for deletion * Category:Outdated * Category:Verify Templates For a full list of templates, see or go to , select "Template" from the dropdown list, and press "Go". See each template for info how and where to use. Infoboxes Use at the top of articles. * Template:InfoboxBoss * Template:InfoboxQuest * Template:Location - use in location articles (except base camps) * Template:InfoboxBaseCamp * Template:InfoboxCharacter * Template:InfoboxEnemy * Template:Minigame - use in trial articles Navboxes Use at the bottom of articles. * Template:NavboxTrials * Template:NavboxEnemies - use in enemies and bosses articles * Template:NavboxLocations Design and formatting * Template:Enemy - table with enemy stats * Template:Hint - floating hint on hover * Template:Quote - nicely formatted quote * Template:Comm - nicely formatted console command * Template:Spoiler - hidden text (highlight to show) * Template:ClearNewline - forced newline * Template:Icon - small 14x14 icon * Template:Effect - status effect icon * Template:Verify - needed text Context links * Template:Main - main article: ... * Template:OtherUses - this article is about ..., for ... see .... * Template:LinkFoe - ... on Fallout: Equestria Wiki * Template:LinkFallout - ... on Fallout Wiki * Template:LinkMLP - ... on MLP Wiki Notices Use at the top of articles. * Template:Delete - mark article as candidate for deletion * Template:Outdated - mark article as outdated * Template:Stub - mark article as stub * Template:Disambig - add on disambig pages Content moderation/Wiki staff Basically, this Wiki is so small that it only has one admin that does everything :). If you have an idea how to improve the overall page (e.g. change color scheme, background, favicon, css, Wiki features), want to delete a page, become a moderator, or something similar, contact them. Note: second admin, original Wiki founder, is no longer active. Further help If you need further help, see help pages or Community Central, or contact the admin. Happy editing!